


Change

by phanhowlterstuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanhowlterstuff/pseuds/phanhowlterstuff
Summary: Some things are just too stressful to change





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> tw: stress
> 
> prompt: can someone write the youtuber/nonyoutuber liveshow trope, but this time where Dan is the famous youtuber and it’s shy!Phil that joins him for his liveshow?

Phil sighed, rolling over on his and Dan’s bed to check the time on his phone; 9:15 pm, there were 45 minutes after of Dan’s live show and Phil couldn’t wait

He was hungry so he put his glasses on and made his way to the kitchen as quietly as he could, Dan’s voice could be heard in the living room

“Who’s head is that?”, Phil heard Dan say and he quickly made is way inside the kitchen

“Oh”, Dan didn’t even realise he said the question out loud until he felt his lips move, “Umm… that’s..”

The thing is, Dan’s fans don’t know about Phil, sure Dan has come out of the closet and told his fans that he was gay didn’t mean that Phil wanted to be outed, none of Dan’s fans don’t know about Phil and there were times that Phil wanted to change that but he was too damned shy to do anything about it, he’s even too shy talk to a camera when Dan is filming even though Dan could just easily delete the footage or not put it in his video

Phil quickly went out of the kitchen and stoped by the entrance of the living room, it was now or never, he knew that this was his only chance that he got and he was not gonna screw it

But when he made his to Dan, he quickly regretted it, the way the chat box was moving so fast that his eyes were hurting, Dan was surprised and quickly motioned for Phil to sit next to him and when Phil saw his face on the computer screen, he quickly hid it by laying his face on Dan’s shoulder

Dan could practically feel Phil’s blush on his shoulder, “That’s my-”, Dan waited for Phil to nod, to signal him if he wanted Dan to tell the truth or just make up a lie but when he didn’t feel a nod and was gonna make up a pretty horrid lie, Phil nodded which made Dan proud of him, “-boyfriend, Phil”

The chat grew insane after the surprise announcement and was filled with questions

Dan couldn’t contain his grin from growing and quickly pecked Phil’s head, “I’m proud of you”, he whispered so that only Phil could hear him

Phil’s heart couldn’t stop beating so fast, his hands were sweating and his head was throbbing, and he was proud of him too but that still wouldn’t stop how scared he was and he couldn’t hear anything after Dan said that

“What’s his name?, dansmine1 asked in all caps”, Dan chuckled a little at the choice of username ‘You wish’, he thought, “His name is Phil”

“How long have you been together?”, Dan sighed, trying to remember when and felt like a bad boyfriend at the moment cause he couldn’t remember an easy answer to a easy question

“2009”, Phil mumbled in Dan’s shoulder, his neck must hurt at how it’s turning and been in the same position for couple of minutes

“Ah, yes, we started dating in 2009”, Dan hummed and felt all the beautiful memories kicking in

“Is he okay?”, Dan read quickly before the ask disappeared into the puddle off all the other lost ones, “Yes he’s okay, he’s bit of a shy guy”

The live stream went on like that, Dan answering question about him and Phil, explaining why Phil doesn’t want to talk and couple of the questions were meant for Phil and Phil answered some of them muffled cause his face was still on Dan’s shoulder

He was proud of himself and so was Dan, Phil took a big step that evening

After the show ended and Dan saying goodbye and Phil waving at the screen, Phil quickly jerked his head from Dan’s shoulder only to be brought back cause Dan gulped him in a hug, “You didn’t have to do that, but I am really proud of you”

“I wanted to”, Phil muttered, pulling away from the hug and pecked Dan’s lips, “For me”

Dan smiled and quickly stood up and offered Phil his hands, when Phil took it and stood up they made their way into the kitchen still holding hands

“What were you gonna get before they saw you?”, Dan asked, looking at Phil

“I don’t know, I was just gonna look around for something”, Phil shrugged and released Dan’s hand so he could open the fridge for something, “When does the Tesco order arrive?”

“Two days”, Dan answered looking through the cupboards

Phil sighed and closed the fridge, “Do we have any cereal left? We have some milk”

“Yes!”, Dan said, taking the cereal and two bowls, “Here you go, mister”

Phil chuckled and pecked Dan’s lips, “Thank you”

After eating, they went to bed and when Dan was fallen asleep was when reality hit Phil like a rock falling from a cliff

What had he done

People can now judge him, they know about him, what do they think of him and are they expecting to see more of him?

Why did he do that, he was shaking and tears were running down his face, why oh why did he do that

Dan quickly jerked up from Phil’s chest when he heard a sob from him, “Hey! Hey, what’s wrong?”

“T-they know..”, Phil sobbed and Dan quickly sat Phil up and embraced him

“Who knows?”, Dan asked and rubbed Phil’s back soothingly

“You’re fans.. they know about me, Dan”, Phil embraced Dan back

“I know, I know, Phil”, Dan pulled away from the embrace and wiped Phil’s tears who kept running down from his eyes, “But it at least means that you don’t have to try and hide all the time”, he reassured and kissed Phil’s forehead which was covered in sweat but he didn’t care

“But they can judge me and what if they don’t like me?!”

“Phil, everyone in the live show liked you, they were interested in knowing you”, Dan quickly held Phil’s both hands, “And people do judge, Phil, there’s nothing that can change that, they even judge me but I ignore it and I know that you can do that too”

Phil sighed and lay’d his face on Dan’s shoulder the second time this evening but this time it was more comfortable and soothing, “But what if they want to see more of me?”, he whispered, tired after sobbing

“They don’t have to if you don’t want to”, Dan said, hugging Phil tightly, “They don’t control you”

Phil sighed and Dan pulled away from the hug and instead held Phil’s right cheek and Phil closed his eyes saying a simple, “Fine”

After that, Dan and Phil went to sleep and this time both of them feel asleep

They next day, Phil couldn’t help himself so when Dan was taking a shower, he quickly took his sticker covered laptop and went to tumblr, on the danhowell tag there were a lot of gifs from the live show, already fan arts of him and Dan, fan fiction and a debate about their ship name and the name 'phan’ was winning, there were no hate about Phil yet and Phil was proud of that, sure there were some where people were just joking about how they should be with Dan and how Phil stole their soulmate away from them and that was all that were related to hate about Phil

He was glad


End file.
